


White wolf of Jorrvasker

by Dragonknight58



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Avatars, Modded Skyrim, becoming harbinger takes actual effort, civil war third faction, it's not the thalmor, skyrim is snowy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonknight58/pseuds/Dragonknight58
Summary: a man with no past will change the political landscape of Skyrim forever this is the song of the White wolf of Jorrvasker
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Delphine/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Haelga, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Mirabelle Ervine, Ingun Black-Briar/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Inigo the Brave/Serana, Kaidan (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Auri, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia
Kudos: 3





	White wolf of Jorrvasker

Chapter 1

Aevner 

Aevner didn't remember much after he was shot in the back of the head by an archer and left freezing to death in the snows. When he awoke he was surprised he was not feasting in the halls of Sovngarde.

Aevner got out of his bed. He appeared to be in a house turned makeshift temple of some sort. From the looks of it the temple was a temple to Akay the god of death and birth. Aevner grimaced as he felt an overwhelming sense of pain coming from the back of his head. A bandage was wrapped around his the lower part of his head Aevner reached back and felt it. He looked around the house he was in and saw an ancient looking altmer priest cooking something in a pot. 

He began to walk over to the old altmer when the Altmer noticed him. The altmer stopped what he was doing and looked at him with a surprised look on his face. “Be careful boy! You lost a lot of blood” he said. “How did I survive?” Aevner asked the old altmer shrugged “it seems like the Gods have other plans for you pup” he said “who are you?” Aevner asked “ I am Runil the chief priest of Arkay in falkreath, well the only priest of Arkay in Falkreath” Runil said.

Aevner nodded and began to process the information he had been given by the old priest. He knew that he had heard of Falkreath before, even without his memories, but he had never been there before. “Where am I?” Aevner asked “the temple of arkay” Runil said Aevner looked at Runil to see if he was joking or not but it appeared that he was serious. “This place doesn’t look like a temple” Aevner said. Runil chuckled “no I suppose it doesn’t I’m afraid that my house is the closest thing this town has to a temple of Arkay” Runil said.

Aevner nodded “so can I leave now?” Aevner asked “no you wound is not fully healed yet” Runil said. Aevner sighed in frustration “how long until it’s healed?” Aevner asked “about two days at the most” Runil said. Aevner nodded “so I have to stay inside here for two days?” Aevner asked Runil shook his head. “No you can leave this house I just need to watch over you for a few days to make sure your head heals properly” Runil said. “So what should I do while I wait for my head to heal?” Aevner asked.

Runil stroked his beard his mind lost in thought “you can’t work too hard but you can certainly get a job at the local inn” Runil said. Aevner nodded “did I have any money on me?” Aevner asked. Runil shook his head “no whoever tried to kill you also robbed you but it seems you were smart enough to hide a letter you owned in a custom made pocket in your pants” Runil said. “Can I please have this letter? it might provide the only information I will ever be able to know about my past” Aevner asked. Runil nodded “of course” Runil said as he walked over to a table and picked up an expensive looking letter. 

Runil walked back over to Aevner and handed him the letter. The contents of the letter were very surprising to say the least. It was a letter from one lord Dupan the letter detailed a contract in which Aevner had agreed to kill his brothers so that Dupan could inherit the family fortune. The letter stated that if he failed or completed the contract that he should meet with lord Dupan at his family manor in the Rift. Aevner took some time to process the information that he had been hired to murder three men.

When Aevner had finally come to terms with this new information he looked at Runil again “There is a man I need to meet in the Rift'' Aevner said. “That is on the other side of skyrim boy it looks like you have a long journey ahead of you” Runil said. Aevner nodded “It certainly seems that way” Aevner said. “I’ll probably need to buy a set of armor and a good weapon,” Aevner said. Runil shook his head “you were found in a full suit of plate armor with a steel battle axe in your hand” Runil said.

Aevner probably shouldn’t have been surprised he had been hired to kill three men after all so it only made sense that he would have the equipment to do so. “Can I leave now?” Aevner asked “sure just let me inspect your wound first” Runil said. Aevner nodded and Runil peeled away the bandage around the bottom half of Aevner’s head. He inspected his wound for a while before wrapping the bandage around Avener’s head once again. “You're free to go just remember to come back here tonight” Runil said Aevner nodded and exited the house. 

Aevner walked out into Falkreath and was greeted with many different sights and sounds he smelled freshly cut wood and snow. It was snowing the trees, and the streets were all covered in snow. Aevner had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life but considering the fact that he had no memories that wasn’t a difficult feat to accomplish. Aevner began to walk through the streets of Falkreath and came upon an inn. The inn’s sign read “The dead man’s drink” which Aevner thought was a rather grim name for an inn. 

Aevner walked up to the door to the inn,opened it, and proceeded to enter the inn with the grim name. Aevner was immediately greeted with many foreign sights and smells the inn smelled like smoke, mead, and freshly baked pies. It was a potent combination that flooded Aevner’s senses and it made him feel safe. The patrons and staff of the inn were all staring at Aevner, Aevner had a feeling that they had all expected him to die.

Aevner walked through over to the bar and sat down on a stool the innkeeper was failing to hide the looks she was giving the bandage wrapped around Aevner’s head. “I must admit I did not expect to see you up and about we all thought you would die for sure” she said. “Do you know anything about what happened to me?” Aevner asked. She shook her head “no I have no idea what happened to you but you could always talked to Ragnar the guard who found you he might know more” she said

Aevner nodded his head “thank you for your time” Aevner said he got up to leave but the innkeeper grabbed his arm. “Listen it just wouldn’t be kind of me if I didn’t give you a free meal and drink,” she said. “Thank you” Aevner said and he sat back down.


End file.
